In triangle $PQR$, we have $\angle P = 90^\circ$, $QR = 15$, and $\tan R = 5\cos Q$.  What is $PQ$?
[asy]
pair P,Q,R;
P = (0,0);
Q = (3*sqrt(24),0);
R = (0,3);
draw(P--Q--R--P);
draw(rightanglemark(Q,P,R,18));
label("$P$",P,SW);
label("$Q$",Q,SE);
label("$R$",R,N);
label("$15$",(R+Q)/2,NE);
[/asy]

We have $\tan R = \frac{PQ}{PR}$ and $\cos Q = \frac{PQ}{QR} = \frac{PQ}{15}$, so $\tan R = 5\cos Q$ gives us $\frac{PQ}{PR} = 5\cdot \frac{PQ}{15} = \frac{PQ}{3}$.  From $\frac{PQ}{PR} = \frac{PQ}{3}$, we have $PR = 3$.  Finally, the Pythagorean Theorem gives us \begin{align*}
PQ & = \sqrt{QR^2 - PR^2} \\
&=\sqrt{15^2 - 3^2}\\
&=\sqrt{(5\cdot 3)^2 - 3^2} \\
&= \sqrt{25\cdot 3^2 - 3^2} \\
&= \sqrt{24\cdot 3^2} \\
&= \sqrt{6\cdot 4\cdot 3^2} \\
&= \boxed{6\sqrt{6}}.
\end{align*}